FENRIR
by masterGuest
Summary: Como sientes que la vida va en contra de todo lo que tienes en frente, tu propia familia te ignora creyendo que eras una vergüenza de ser vivo. Con una familia luchadora donde lo importante es ser un guardián...pero siempre llegara la hora que la que una vida que llegue, inicie una pelea...y gane. (Leer los capítulos de Kung fu tigresa: 84 hasta el 95)(Ayudado por RizeNeoWolf)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 El inicio parte I

En el futuro, china, 2016, Amy, Izanamy, Pan y Tigresa volvían a su departamento, después de un largo día en Italia, en las carreras de fórmula 1. Izanami logro recuperar lo que era el último fragmento del collar del tiempo.

Uf este si fue un buen día -dijo Pan sonriendo cansada.

Aaagh...creo que me quebré un hueso -dijo Izanamy quejándose.

No que esa era la vida de un guardián -dijo Amy sonriendo adelantándose un poco para abrir la puerta.

Haber, déjame ver -dijo Tigresa seria parándose para revisar junto con Pan la espalda de Izanamy

Ya en la entrada Amy, buscando las llaves para poder entrar, sintió algo extraño, empezó a mover su nariz olfateando algo que provenía por debajo de la puerta.

Debajo de ella salía una aurora negra oscura, que empezó a moverse como si fuera fuego, formando figuras, primero mostraban a un lobo que se hacía más grande, luego esta se desvaneció mostrando a varias manos que rodeaban al lobo, muy huesudas, y la ultima el mismo lobo tomando en sus dos manos cuerpos sin vida parecidos a los de niños.

Esto último provoco que Amy gritara por el miedo, llamando la atención de los demás, los cuales corrieron para ver que ocurría.

Amy, ¿qué ocurre? -dijo Izanamy preocupado tomando la cara de Amy.

... -ella sin palabras le señalo la puerta y entonces pudieron todos ver el humo negro ascendía, preocupado de un incendio Izanamy forzando la puerta, entro de golpe en la sala, sin embargo no había nada, fue a la cocina, pero no había fuego o algo quemándose, nada, excepto algo, un mueble estaba abierto, abierto a la fuerza, al acercarse ver que una caja de fósforos estaba abierta desparramada. Las hembras entraron a la casa asustadas.

Nobu -dijo Pan nerviosa buscando a Nobu -donde estas.

¿Que habrá pasado acá? -dijo Tigresa asustada.

NOBU -grito Amy asustada.

ARG donde diablos se metió ese idiota -dijo Izanamy enojado.

Amy buscando en todos lados, por fin encontró a Nobu en su habitación junto a su ventana que era grande como de un elefante.

Nobu -dijo Amy mirando a Nobu.

Este tenía en su espalda unas heridas en total unas 10 cicatrices, estas estaban cocidas, al parecer estaban recién cicatrizadas, en la cama había una tabla que estaba cubierta de lo que parecía ser pólvora, él se había curado las heridas poniendo pólvora en ellas, luego se puso un cigarrillo en ellas. Solo llevaba puesto un bóxer rojo.

Nobu... -dijo Pan entrando en la habitación, poniéndose en su lado -este bien.

Ah ahí estabas... -dijo Izanamy acercándose a Nobu y sin piedad le dio una cachetada, en la cabeza, luego se tiro a su cama - ahora tráeme un jugo de frutas sino quieres que te haga cenizas.

Nobu al escuchar estas palabras, sus labios empezaron a tiritar, empezaron a caer lágrimas y unos sollozos. Pan preocupada le tomo le brazo a Nobu para poder de alguna manera consolarlo, sin embargo Nobu comenzó a suspirar de forma pesada. Hasta que sin aviso alguno saco sus garras, de la pata derecha, rasga la mano de Pan la cual se apartó con la mano ensangrentada.

Nobu -dijo Amy preocupada.

LOS MALDIGO SHIBAS -grito Nobu enojado y dando un salto atravesó la ventana, cayendo al estacionamiento.

NOBU -grito Pan viendo como su cuerpo se estrellaba sobre un auto.

No…NOO –grito Amy impotente.

Desesperada saltando del balcón en la caída concentro energía de su propio poder para poder amortiguar la caída, llegando justo al lado de la camioneta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Nobu.

Cayendo aun lado de la camioneta que quedo aboyada por la caída de Nobu. El cual el pobre lobo aun respiraba de forma leve apunto de desamarse.

Por favor Nobu…-dijo Amy bajando a Nobu del techo de la camioneta para dejarlo en sus brazos.

….maldita…Shiba –dijo Nobu de forma tenue antes de desmayarse.

Más tarde todos se encontraban en el hospital. Pan tenía su mano vendada, con Tigresa a su lado sobándole la espalda para poder tranquilizarla, ella se encontraba llorando al igual que Pan que se encontraban sentadas.

Izanamy por su parte estaba muy inquieto caminando de un lado a otro en un pasillo que al final de este se encontraba una puerta azul grande para todos los animales.

Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera podían hacerlo, no podían atribuir culpables, ya que todos lo eran en algún sentido, Izanamy y Amy se burlaron durante mucho tiempo de Nobu. Pan y Tigresa no participaron en ninguna de las bromas que le hacían, no lo ayudaban al contrario solo miraban que era algo gracioso.

Pasando el tiempo un oso polar salió de la habitación con una bata de médico, lo que llamo la atención de los cuatro.

Durante un largo tiempo de relatos el doctor junto sus manos, y pareciese que el sonido en ese momento se silenció en profundidad, cuando este baja la cabeza y sus orejas diciendo con sus labios tres palabras que retumbarían en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

Se ha ido.

Con esto todo el pasillo se cerró con un grito desgarrador de Pan la cual de arrodillo en el piso, comenzó a llorar gritando fuertemente repitiendo el nombre de Nobu múltiples veces, golpeaba el piso con fuerza.

Amy y Tigresa en shock se agacharon llorando junto a Pan, pero de todas las hembras Pan tenía el corazón absolutamente roto. Pero Izanamy el cual lloraba sin realizar ni un solo sollozo, soltó unas lágrimas al ver a través de la puerta a Nobu en una camilla junto a un detector cardiaco que señalaba en toda la pantalla "perdido".

¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! –Grito Pan levantándose apartando a Tigresa y a Amy mirando fijamente a Izanamy -¡EL ERA TU FAMILIA!¡EL LO UNICO QUE QUERIA ERA TENER UNA VIDA NORMAL…Y TU…LO DESPRECIASTE!- grito Pan más fuerte lo que dejo a Izanami sin palabras soltando únicamente unas pocas lagrimas- LO IGNORASTE A TU PARIENTE…NUNCA LE DISTE UNA OPURTUNIDAD DE RESALTAR…por eso siempre todos tus familiares…¡MUEREN!

Izanamy se quedó parado sin decir nada y solo sintió como Pan le daba un puñetazo en la cara, con su mano herida. Pero ella soporto el dolor y dándose la vuelta para ver a Nobu en la cama muerto, pero ella intentando correr hacia él, apartando a Tigresa y a Amy con sus manos.

Fue detenida a poco andar por ellas, ella llorando y gritando el nombre de Nobu fuertemente estiraba su brazo mientras se alejaba de la puerta que se iba cerrando ocultando la luz que llegaba a Nobu mientras su rostro se perdía en la oscuridad


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Inicio parte II

En China, más específico en un hospital, a las 3 de la mañana en una habitación de urgencias salían; un leopardo, una pantera y una cebra salían con unas caras tristes y melancólicas tirando unas cuantas lágrimas dejando a tras de ellos, un joven lobo de pelo negro en la parte superior de su nariz blanco en el hocico con su pecho del mismo color albino, con heridas vendadas de color como los de aquellos globos rojos que relucen en el día.

Junto a él había unos aparatos se chichaban con un pitido ensordecedor, con una pantalla color verde oscuro y una línea verde claro que seguía a lo largo de la pantalla sin detenerse, indicando una lenta muerte que se envolvía en el lobo.

Estando en un cuarto donde la luz era prácticamente nula, solo alumbrada por el monitor con su sonido de muerte, entonces una silueta se acerca al cuerpo del joven lobo, una silueta negra de ojos amarillos que se veían en la oscuridad.

Hola Fenrir –dijo la silueta mirando pobre lobo, fijamente sin apartar la mirada penetrante que tenía como si de un monstruo estuviera mirando a un inocente niño para después llevárselo con él.

A la mañana siguiente unos asistentes se acercaron a la camilla donde se el mamífero se encontraba, le pusieron en cima cubriendo su rostro para siempre el rostro de un joven que no le permitieron demostrar su talento dentro de este mundo.

Siendo humillado por su propia prima, con bromas pesadas que nunca pararon, hasta que llegaron al punto de hacer una que le dejo unas heridas provocadas por unas zarzas, las burlas que le generaron Izanamy y Amy fueron los que le generaron que la gota rebalsara del vaso.

Los asistentes lo llevaron el cuerpo por un pasillo con unas luces blancas, luego más de tres días después Nobu Shiba se encontraba en una dentro de un ataúd de madera, en medio de un campo con unos árboles de cerezo a su alrededor de unos 40 metros cuadrados formando un cementerio. Que se encontraba de lo que actualmente era el palacio Shiba.

A su alrededor del ataúd unas lágrimas caían al verde pasto, provenientes de unos mamíferos que sollozaban, en su mayoría eran lobos, lobas y cachorros que con pañuelos se secaban las lágrimas que podían.

Con ellos se encontraban Amy, Tigresa, Izanamy y Pan que estaban vestidos con ropa tradicional japonesa y china. En el caso que Tigresa y Pan vestían unos kimonos color blanco que en la cultura china el color blanco representaba la extinción. Mientras que Izanamy y Amy vestían con ropa japonesa color negro.

Cubiertos por un toldo oscuro comenzaron a dejar flores de Loto alrededor del ataúd, todos acompañados de sus deprimidas caras. Con el pasar de las horas los animales se fueron solo se quedaron Tigresa, Pan, Amy e Izanamy junto al cuerpo.

Pan se acerca al ataúd con unas nubes negras sobre su cabeza. Al llegar se arrodillo poniendo sus dos manos en la madera

Nobu… -dijo Pan con unas lágrimas en los ojos –en verdad…lo siento por todo…debí protegerte cuando tenía la oportunidad…era tu amiga, pero yo…yo…quería que hubiéramos…ah hubiéramos sido…

Ella se puso a llorar poniendo su cara en el ataúd sollozando. Al verla Amy se acercó a ella agachándose para abrazarla y llevársela de lugar para que evitara tener más pena con Tigresa siguiéndolas, dejando a Izanamy solo con Nobu llorando también.

Disculpe –dijo una zorra, de colores blancos de ojos color verdoso, tenía el pelo de la cabeza color verde claro en punta, sus mejillas también tenían este color pero menos distintivo, vestía un Kimono negro al igual como los demás –Ud. es pariente de Nobu.

…si –dijo Izanamy deprimido - ¿Quién eres?

Soy una compañera y amiga de Pan y Nobu –dijo seria y triste –me llamo Kira Connor.

No eres ni de China ni de Japón…verdad –dijo Izanamy volviendo la vista al ataúd.

No señor –dijo Kira en forma respetuosa, posteriormente mostro que su mano tenía una medalla, era una pequeña medalla color dorado en forma de triángulo, en ella había una cara de lobo mirando en frente con orejas que sobresalían un poco del borde –tenga.

¿Qué es esto? –dijo Izanamy serio volteando a ver a Kira, tomando la medalla mirándola fijamente, viendo que aun con las nubes encima de él, la medalla relucía, cuando le iba a preguntar Kira se estaba yendo del lugar deprimida –eh…¿De quién es?

Era de Nobu –dijo Kira sin mirar atrás, volteando un poco su cabeza bajando las orejas –la gano cuando tenía ocho años en un pequeño torneo de artes marciales.

Esas últimas palabras fueron como una puñalada en Izanamy quien, sintió como le dolieron a Nobu todas las veces él le dijo que era una vergüenza para el clan Shiba y para él mismo. Con el dolor sobre sus hombros, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos tirándose de rodillas dejando que sus lágrimas recorrieran el ataúd que estaba cerrado con el pobre lobo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Corporación Razas.

En China los funerales de Nobu Shiba, ya habían terminado, con el lobo enterrado entre flores. Tigresa e Izanamy volvieron a su respectivo tiempo, pero Izanamy tenía algo dentro que le dolía y demasiado, un sentimiento de culpa, hasta el punto de poder cargar la medalla de Nobu, la tiro a antes de irse, ya que no podía afectar al espacio tiempo.

Nada fue lo mismo en la clase donde antes estudiaba, el banco donde sentaba ahora vacío ya no tenía dueño. La vida de Pan cambio para peor, ahora se aislaba de los demás, se pasabas los días llorando en su casa, en la cama sentada llorando, ni los abrazos de Kira la tranquilizaba. Es este tiempo una vieja amiga puede hacer mucho.

Kira era una gran ayuda tanto como para Nobu, como para Pan. Una hermana también para Nobu, se crio con él, en la escuela en la que iban estaba siempre con él y con ella. Cuando molestaban a Nobu, ella se interponía entre ellos, a pesar de Pan que no hacía nada, esta situación se repitió. Cuando ella volvió a Europa, todo cambio para Nobu.

Lo necesito –dijo Pan llorando en los brazos de Kira –el me necesitaba…yo…debí ayudarlo.

Tranquila… -dijo Kira triste, soltando algunas lágrimas –el…está descansando…ya no sufre.

Sufre…sufrió…hasta el último momento –dijo Pan llorando – no estuve…y –en ese momento ella dejo de llorar para empezar a enojarse –si Amy y…ese Shiba no lo hubieran humillado…

Calma…-dijo Kira tomando la cara de Pan.

NO –dijo Pan gritando –si esos Shiba no lo hubieran torturado de esa manera…estaría conmigo.

Antes de enojarte...-dijo Kira interrumpiendo a Pan – ¿Qué haría Nobu?

…-Pan se quedó muda.

¿Qué haría nuestro amigo? –dijo Kira seria.

No…no lo sé –dijo Pan triste bajando sus pequeñas orejas.

En ese momento ella se apoyó en el pecho de Kira deprimida. La pérdida les afecto a las dos que no hubieran recobrado la felicidad tan fácilmente, perder una parte de ellas, un hermano o un amor no logrado.

 **En otro lugar de la ciudad…**

Es un orgullo para mí –dijo un lobo pelirrojo, sus orejas eran cortas, en relación al Lobo común, sus su hocico era corto grueso y su cola era de un todo negro, un rojo más cercano al vino y unos ojos color amarillos. Vestía de un terno blanco total con una corbata del mismo color.

Presentarles ante ustedes –dijo el Lobo asando la voz ante cientos de miles de periodistas que tomaban fotos sin cesar – una nueva organización, creare una nueva vida para sus hijos y sucesores –dijo Mientras sonreía – la mejor compañía de la cual ustedes estarán orgullosos y que guiara hacia un futuro próspero, donde no habrán más dioses con poderes, sino…gente normal, pero especial –dijo alzando los brazos – ahora es oficial la gran CORPORACION RAZAS.

Posicionándose en frente de una empresa de grandes proporciones, de más específico de 4000 kilómetros cuadrados. Estando rodeado de micrófonos y personas.

Formaba un gigantesco hexágono estrecho en el cual en el medio había un bosque, literalmente era un bosque, en ese lugar se iban realizar experimentos que luego se van hablar. Los arboles eran frondosos, el techo estaba cubierto por un techo en diagonal formado hexágonos pequeños.

En la zona exterior, donde se encontraba el Lobo pelirrojo, se rodeaba de árboles de cerezo que se encontraban en una laguna y para llegar a la puerta principal había un camino a nivel del agua. El color rojo también era tema del camino que daba entre el lobo y la entrada

Era blanco de dos pisos, la línea que separaba a los dos pisos era de un color negro, con relieve que resaltaban unas letras color rojo que decían, en chino obviamente:

Razas

Su símbolo era una R que se entrelazaba entre sí. Con un subtítulo que decía:

Corporación RAZAS, rasas que trabajan por su bien

Con esto muchos periodistas se amontonaron para tomar más fotos entre ellos comenzaron a hacer preguntas peleándose por llegar primero en eso una leopardo alzo el micrófono, era una leopardo de las nieves de ojos de color azul, con un detalle purpura, vestía de un ligero vestido color vino y se encontraba bien maquilla, sus mejillas salían unos pequeños mechones de pelo que se estiraban hacia abajo, lo que le llamo más la atención del Lobo.

No fue la pregunta lo que lo atrajo.

Señor Razas –dijo la leopardo con una voz sube –soy Bakú San, para el noticiero "Akumo" ¿Cree usted que el futuro de la compañía Razas, sea beneficio tanto para personas tanto de china como para Japón?

E si buena pregunta –dijo Razas sonriendo –miren yo me encargare de poder fabricar los mejores artefactos tecnológica en medicina, haremos que este mundo sea libre de todo lo que destruye, siempre que sea para mejor cambiaremos todo, nada volverá a ser como antes.

Con estas palabras el Lobo se retiró caminando hacia la puerta mientras los periodistas se amontonaban para poder preguntar, pero Razas ya había entrado al edificio con muchos guardias detrás de él.

Al entrar se encontró con un halcón color rojizo que se encontraba vestido con un traje de etiqueta color negro, cuando vio a Razas entrar por la puerta de vidrio hacia el foro, ya que la entrada era un foro redondo blanco.

Señor Razas –dijo el halcón sonriendo volando hacia él, en eso Razas extendió el brazo para el halcón se posicionara sobre él, en el brazo derecho –los directores de la Corporación ya están llegando –dijo el halcón serio.

Gracias por avisarme Fall –dijo Razas serio –mientras yo esté en la reunión quiero que pongas en el Internet ofertas de trabajo, pero quiero que sean de muy alto nivel de conocimientos biológicos…y armamentísticos –dijo Razas caminando hacia un elevador de cristal, mientras que Fall se iba volando –aah Fall –dijo Razas llamando a Fall –prepara el campo de tiro, cuando termine iré a practicar un poco –dijo Razas poniendo una sonrisa siniestra y sarcástica, mientras se cerraba la puerta del elevador subiendo.

Si señor –dijo Fall de manera seria.

Muy bien muchacho –dijo Razas sonriendo tocando el cristal este se volvió azul mostrando unos textos junto la foto de un lobo sé que superponía a la cara de Razas, era el rostro de un lobo color blanco con negro –te daré lo que más querías y mucho más.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: "Altares, candidatos e inicio al proyecto"

Razas, nombre del lobo ya que Ras era su apellido, se encontraba dentro del ascensor, el aire que le rodeaba daba muy mala espina sobre como era su ser interior, sentimientos de rabia y de miedo los cuales eran sus principales componentes los cuales sabia utilizar muy sobre personas que no tienen esperanza, como método de control.

En eso el ascensor llego al segundo piso donde camino por un pasillo el cual llevaba hacia una oficina, pero este estaba oscuro únicamente iluminado por unas lámparas, estas en conjunto otras que estaban en el techo permitían poder ver una serie de santuarios, en los cuales habían guerreros oscuros que no se dejaban ver el rostro este estaba oscurecido por la oscuridad.

Entre estos estaba Razas, un león totalmente de color negro, su melena se dibujó de forma que ondeara siendo esta larga. Vestido de una capucha negra y rasgada, dejando ver unos fuertes ojos de diablo. El causante de tanto sufrimiento a la familia Shiba y al propio guerrero del Sol. Ras no le tomo mucha importancia al cuadro únicamente le dio una mirada rápida apartándose para llegar frente a otro altar que estaba justo antes de la entrada de su oficina

En este había dos integrantes los vestidos de gala, una loba de color negro, separado por una línea roja siguiente de un bello color rojo fuerte que combinaba con sus bellísimos ojos color plateados con una cara de felicidad, tenía su pelo tomado, liso. En su oreja izquierda tenía un anillo de oro. Su mano derecha se encontraba en su vientre con un vestido largo que le tapaba los pies, su otro brazo estaba detrás de un león macizo que era más grande que ella. Esta le llegaba hasta el cuello, con una melena negra, larga que se erizaba tapando sus dos orejas dejando únicamente las puntas de estas. Unos ojos de un color rojo, pero mostraba una cara de seriedad en comparación a la loba.

Razas se acercó a al santuario tomándole mucha más importancia. Su rostro cambio al de una triste y melancolía por ver a la que alguna vez fue su madre y consejera, para que fuera una buena persona. Pero luego miro con desprecio a su padre aunque este le había instruido a ser un Ras de pies a cabeza no sabía que eran medidas extremas.

Con el tiempo ocurrieron serias desdichas.

Su madre deportada por los Shiba apartada de su hijo al que había querido tanto, alejada a Turquía, sin la posibilidad , su padre asesinado por estos por el simple y mero hecho de ser un Ras o descendiente del diablo de melena negra. El resto de su pelaje era de un color amarillo, pero desteñido.

Cuando esto ocurrió su otro hermano, mayor le instruyo para que fuera su compañero, pero esto se dio gracias que el lobo estaba desesperado por hacer algo por su madre, darle algo de honor a su nombre y apellido, este último manchado de sangre.

Volviendo a vista a la puerta de oficina conteniendo una ira, cerró la puerta oscureciendo una habitación grande en la cual se encontraba el mismo león que se encontraba una mesa larga de cristal rojo en formas de hexágonos los cuales eran muy pequeño.

Entrando hacia la mesa insertó un chip en el ancho de para que la mesa se volviera digital con letras y números blanco, en cuanto el chip, el cual tenía unas treinta contraseñas. Al introducirlas todas, tardándose treinta minutos para poder completarlo y entrar.

Con una mirada penetrante observaba un holograma que indicaba a múltiples lobos en los cuales estos eran todos de un color albinos con algunas excepcione. En estos se dividían en casilleros, de bloques azules, los cuales los mamíferos tenían nombres únicamente con sus iniciales, los pulsaba mientras los anotaba en una libreta pequeña, le gustaba el método clásico, la cual tenía en su traje, escribía una serie de nombres según las primeras letras.

F-s-s –Razas (calmado anotaba) – E-s-m, N-s-s, R-S-r y el último I-s-a.

Ya tienes a las especímenes hermano –decía el mismo león del cuadro, pero su melena no estaba tan extensa como la que tenía el macho del cuadro, sus ojos eran de color morado claro, la melena era corta típica de leones jóvenes, aunque este su melena era un poco ploma, el tiempo lo podría arreglar. A diferencia de Ras este estaba usando una capucha larga rojiza que le cubría todo el cuerpo, el gorro lo tenía hacia atrás mostrando una cara de seriedad y calma. Su nombre es Riah Ras

Si son los más indicados –Razas (mirando a su hermano) –de los doscientos.

Supongo que fue una decepción para ti –Riah (acercándose a Razas) –pasaste a ver a nuestros padres respetables, sabes muy bien que estarían orgullosos de nosotros

Creo –Razas (inseguro cerrando las demás imágenes) –los que generan y causan daño no merecen la luz, madre nos lo dijo una y otra vez ¿Cómo quieres que piense es?

Ey…mira donde estamos –Riah (abriendo la cortina impaciente, mostrando el horizonte)- mira tantas personas que no conocen mundo, caminan cada día haciendo lo mismo una, y otra, y otra vez con la iniciativa que todo será diferente para ellos, la diferencia no la hacen ellos sino los que tienen el poder sobre ellos, dándoles obsequios y una vida protegida de los males, demás vale decir que hay héroes que destruyen más que los villanos o perversos.

Guardianes –Razas (enojado golpeando la mesa) –los que quitan, roban y censuran artes marciales para que se aprovechen de los creadores -(avanzando a Riah) –solo mantiene sus reglas combate sin modernizarlas…obsoletas.

Censuristas – Riah (empuñando la mano, mostrando unos dientes grandes y tiritando) –sobre todo esos asquerosos y repudiable SHIBAS.

Tranquilo Riah –Razas (poniendo su mano en el hombro) –mira esto quizás te interese – (muestra en la mesa una serie de palabras encriptadas, hasta que en un momento dado se mostró unos genes de ADN que cuando se empezó a especificar de quien era o de quienes estaba compuesto mostro a múltiples cientos de la familia Shiba)

¿Qué es esto Ras? –Riah (mirando los componentes)

Es lo que nuestros antepasados no pudieron hacer –Razas (viendo serio a los componentes)

Atrapar a los Shiba y matarlos, pero todo su poder –Riah (viendo al proyecto) –pero no pensó en utilizarlo de manera correcta, en su propia contra. En un monstruo demoniaco.

Necesita un nombre – Razas (poniendo su mano debajo de la boca) –toda obra debe tener un nombre.

El nombre se hace por sí mismo – Riah (Señalando todas las iniciales) –se llamara…Fenrir.

El gran hijo de Loki – Razas (serio viendo a Riah) –despreciado por todos y condenado para ser traicionado impulsado por odio e ira. No vieron su potencial para poder servir y lo desterraron por ver que se hacía más grande y fuerte

Te sabes la historia –Riah (sonriendo).

Y tengo al candidato perfecto que cuadra perfectamente con estas características –Ras (sonriendo observando a un lobo con las iniciales N-s-s)

Entonces, ya está hecho que comience el desarrollo del proyecto: "Destierro del Valhalla" –Riah (extendiendo los brazos por cada palabra del nombre)

Veremos como los Shiba sufrirán por lo que hicieron –Razas y Riah se toman de los antebrazos con un fuerte apretón.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Kira y Pan

Llevan cuanto…2 meses desde que Nobu había cometido suicidio, algunos Shiba se lamentaban por la pérdida de Nobu, únicamente Amy y los padres de Nobu. Otros que ni les importa la vida de una víctima de acoso. Y los despreciables, aquellos que no pertenecían a la familia, que le agradecían que el pobre sarnoso se halla ido de este mundo.

Pan quien era una chica muy simpática, un tanto introvertida, pero con carisma con todos los que le pedían ayuda. Paso a una panda que apenas hablaba y que no podía entrar al salón de la universidad sin poder evitar mostrar una latente pena, al pasar por el puesto de Nobu.

Aunque había una loba que le podía hacer subir el ánimo, aunque fuera mínimo

Kira: eh pan (tocándole el hombro)

Pan: Kira…que haces aquí (sorprendida) no te ibas a Londres

Kira: no te podía dejar sola (sentándose junto a ella) fuimos amigas desde la infancia.

Pan: hasta que tuviste que irte a Europa (molesta)

Kira: fueron 6 años (seria) pero volví por mis amigos y mi hogar natal.

Pan: pero no te quedaras mucho (deprimida).

Kira: estas ciega, la inscripción para la biblioteca de la Universidad y la identificación en esta (mostrando dos tarjetas con su foto), el arriendo del piso que estoy pagando, los cuadernos y libros de la Universidad y el Suéter negro con el dragón (dándose la vuelta para mostrarlo) (un buzo que. Sumándolo todo eso da…

Pan: eso significa…queeee (confusa)

Kira: (llevándose la mano derecha a la cara) me quedo para siempre.

 _RECUERDO DE PAN_

Pan, era un poco más de peso, pero se veía esponjosa por su pelaje, con cinco añitos, estaba acostada en el pasto de un parque que tenía una plantación de duraznos en plena primavera donde las hojas eran de color rosado. Vestía una camisa de mangas cortas con una decoración de flores de loto, usaba un pantalón negro que tenía la misma decoración a flores.

…: eeeeeeeeeeeeeee (va apareciendo un cachorro de color negro en la parte superior de la boca incluyendo sus cachetes, con pelo blanco en la zona inferior, el pelo en las mejillas era alzado, en el que se le estaban haciendo unas marcas en sus pelaje que le estaban apareciendo) (vestía una vestimenta parecida a los que iban a clases de artes marciales, traje de combate rojo, con botas del mismo color)

Pan: Nobu (molesta, quitando a Nobu del medio con sus dos manos, aun acostada)

Kira: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (aparecía como una pequeña loba de color verde claro y unos ojos del mismo color, un pelaje corto sobre todo en las mejillas, con una pequeña cola de la cual no era esponjosa, sino que era corta con un pelo liso. Vestía de un vestido color rojo con una cintura de color dorada.

Pan: jejeje (sonriendo se levantó, comenzando a perseguir a cuatro patas a los cachorros de lobo)

Los tres jugaban revolviéndose entre sí, dando vueltas como si fueran unas pelotas de pelotas de pelo gigantes, rodando por una colina no muy inclinada, larga que descendía hasta una pila de hojas y matorrales. Cuando llegaron al final se separaron de golpe, cayendo sobre el pasto largo y espeso. Ellos continuaron rodando por unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a los restos escondidos de lo que antes era el palacio de Jade.

Nobu: llegue primero

Kira: que hablas yo llegue primero

Pan: los atrape (estaba arriba de ellos) y me quedo aquí para siempre

 _REGRESANDO AL PRESENTE_

Pan recordó lo que había ocurrido hace quince años y pudo recordar a Nobu, lo que le bajo todo el ánimo y le empezaron a caer las lágrimas de los ojos, Kira al verla le dio un abrazo para poder tranquilizarla.

Kira: ya, ya tranquila panda.

Pan:..¿Cómo?... (llorando)

Kira: (abrazando a Pan cuando vio a la profesora estaba llegando a la sala que era gigante)

Profesora: afff…(acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban Kira y Pan) señorita Ping deje de llorar, no interrumpa a los demás.

Kira: (molesta e indignada) ¡Como se le ocurre decirle eso a una pobre criatura que perdió a su mejor amigo! (gritando)

Profesora: Baje el tono señorita Connor (molesta) como primer dato, segundo a la señorita Ping no le sirve de nada llorar por un muerto…

Pan: (levantándose molesta) (sale corriendo de la sala dejando sus cosas en la sala)

Kira: (se levanta para seguir a Pan)

Pan se dirigió a un pasillo que era largo de unos veinte metros, los recorrió sin problema, Pan entro a un pequeño cuarto que contenía piezas de utilería, apago la luz para poder mantenerse oculta, sin embargo Kira la vio entrar al cuarto por lo cual se dirigió a donde estaba Pan. Intento entrar, pero estaba cerrada.

Kira: Pan (forzando la puerta) Pan, perdóname no quise…

Pan: ¡LARGATE! (grito)

Kira: ¡PAN! Por favor…lo siento…(llorando) por favor ábreme solo intento ayudarte…no intento hacerte daño…

Pan: (pensando con lágrimas en la cara, abrió la puerta)

Kira: Pan…lo siento…lo siento (abrazando)

Las dos se quedaron abrazadas un poco, pero en eso Kira pensó en sacar a Pan por un tiempo de la Universidad, ambas fueron a una secretaria donde fueron a informar el congelamiento de la carrera de Pan. Cuando lo terminaron en unas horas las dos se fueron de la Universidad.

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente para Pan la cual se pasaba la noche llorando hasta dormirse. Kira no la abandono en todo momento, pasando casi una semana Pan y Kira estaban conversando un poco, un poco, pero gracias a Kira, Pan no se hubiera pegado un tiro.

Continuara

 _ **Hooooooooola continuare el otro domingo por problemas de tiempo y presión estudiantil, si es que alguien sigue ahí leyendo, si lo estás leyendo, HOLA**_ __ _ **si estabas esperando el miércoles lo siento, pero volvemos a los domingos. Necesito paciencia por favor.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el domingo. Los aprecio mucho**_

 _ **Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Una instalación y/o Cafetería

 _ **Como fue que todo se fue a la mierda tan rápido, viendo esos momentos de vida en los que cada uno intentaba vivir en paz en un mundo violento, creando distracciones beneficiosas para uno como jugar futbol, algún videojuego y/o mirar a la pandita que te gusta, y llegaba el y la primera bastarda a arruinarte la vida sin ninguna compasión, por el hecho de no pertenecer a un cierto grupo de la población que se considera el más fuerte. Al final de al cabo la ley del más fuerte siempre ha existido y nunca se extinguirá.**_

 _ **Instalaciones de Ras**_

En las instalaciones de Ras se estaba originando un proyecto súper secreto, el proyecto destierro del Valhala que consistía en crear, a base de herederos muertos de antiguos guerreros tanto chinos como japoneses, claro de los más poderosos y letales, para crear bestias con algo de conciencia manteniendo salvajismo natural con los objetivos asignados. Con el objetivo de crear una nueva generación de Guardianes independientes unos de otros. Estos en teoría estos seres son capaces de absorber la energía de las llamadas Gemas de los guardianes (Gemas que le permiten a un usuario digno tener diferentes habilidades antiguas)

En las instalaciones bajando a un nivel subterráneo donde había 5 animales sin pelaje en todo su cuerpo, todos sin ningún pelo en su piel, dos filas de 9, con una particularidad cada uno se le estaba formando estructuras como coraza en la espada, aumento de volumen óseo en la zona del tórax. Todos estaban contenidos en capsulas metálicas con monitores en el exterior que indicaban frecuencia cardiaca y se encontraban midiendo un líquido negro que se introducía cada cinco minutos.

Dicho liquido era espeso, pero que al sumergirse en la capsula causaba que el animal se retorciera hacia adelanta y hacia atrás convulsionando rompiéndose varios huesos sobre todo las vértebras que se separaban. Los movimientos duraban alrededor de 1 minuto cuando se detenían los sujetos se quedaban quietos en los que se le formaban nuevos huesos y tejido aumentando el tamaño. Aunque causaba que ciertas formaciones Oseas que salían de los codos, rodillas, espalda y pecho.

Riah: (caminaba junto a Ras en una zona alta, al ver que unos hurones con trajes amarillos y máscaras negras, tiraban el líquido que era contenido en frascos de piedra negra), ey cuidado la Anti-materia es muy inestable.

En eso una gota de Anti-materia sale del frasco para llegar al traje del hurón y ocultarse justo en el encaje de la máscara con el traje yéndose en el Huron.

Ras: esa Anti-materia…

Riah: Impresionante no, genera salvajismo y un sentimiento incontrolable de ira, pero ademas les da poder y fuerza de un guerrero sagrado.

Ras: Dado que tenemos tantos parientes que llegaron a tenerlas, tenemos para todo un ejército.

Riah: Cada uno de estos sujetos es un ejército.

Ras: ¿Uno moderno?

Riah: Romano, Espartano y con un instinto asesino y salvaje que nos dará una gran ventaja contra los Shiba.

Ras: Te refieres a lanzarles todas las bestias directamente.

Riah: No…aun no, pero hagamos un experimento, lanzándoles uno (dirigiéndose a una escalera)

Ras: creo que tengo el indi…hermano (bajando la mitad de la escalera)

Riah estaba bajando en una plataforma de metal de un carrito conducido por un mapache,

Ras: (frunciendo el ceño)

Riah: (levantando las manos y escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros) no uso las escaleras hermanito (baja la plataforma que era de lentamente hasta llegar al piso)

Ras: solo que no hace falta ser tan extravagante (molesto)

Riah: pero volviendo al tema, debemos experimentar con uno en especial para tener un punto de control

Ras: creo que tengo el indicado (dirigiéndose a una capsula que contenía a un Lobezno)

Un lobo de sin pelaje, situado en posición fetal, sin embargo este parecía ser mucho más grande que los demás, resaltando que en los codos se estaban formando grandes formaciones de hueso en forma de picos y que se extendía el hueso por el antebrazo con varios picos afilados en las muñecas, su cola era relativamente larga tanto como su cuerpo y lo estaba envolviendo. Su hocico era mucho más pronunciado hacia el frente dándole una apariencia afilada y gruesa dejando ver varios dientes de sierra. Su espalda habían dos formaciones en cada hueso de la escapula formando pequeñas formaciones que miraban al centro de la espalda.

Ras: es hermoso no.

Riah: oye y esas formaciones de hueso extremadamente grandes

Ras: la explicación más cercana que puedo dar que este debe de tener los antepasados más poderosos de todos lo que genera que el poder dentro del reaccione con la Anti-materia.

Riah: impresionante y mortalmente precioso (sonriendo, viendo como a la capsula se introducía anti-materia generando convulsiones y movimientos extremos generando que los huesos que sobresalieran aún más, y se formaban otros en el pecho)

 **Zona central de la ciudad**

Pan y Kira estaban tomando un café en la cafetería de la Universidad, Pan estaba tomando su café despacio después de que su profesora le generara daño psicológico con respecto a su pasado, pero Kira para evitar que ella cayera más en su depresión.

Pan y Kira: (sentadas una al lado de la otra en una barra de una cafetería)

Pan: (tomando su cafecito lentamente con la cabeza baja)

Kira: ya tranquila (acariciándole la espalda) ya paso tranquila, esa vieja menopaúsica de seguro no sabe lo que significa tener amigos.

Pan: cuidado con pasarte Kira (preocupada)

Kira: pero si la vieja te insulto, no puedo permitir le hagan eso a los demás.

Pan: vaya luchadora (sonriendo)

Kira: y eso que no soy guardiana (sonriendo igualmente)

Pan: si lo fueras no me habrías ayudado

Kira: segura, (levantando los hombros y levanto los bíceps) en parte me parezco, "gano poder solo porque si y tengo miles de hombres para quedar embarazada, solo para quedarme con uno, el más mimado"

Pan: jajajajajaja jajaja jaja (riéndose a carcajadas)

Kira: (mirando la sonrisa de Pan después de mucho tiempo)

Pan: (notando las miradas de Kira) que tanto miras.

Kira: Ay nada…eh solo veía el pedazo de insecto que tienes en la nariz.

Pan: que insecto (curiosa mirando su nariz de panda)

Kira: ESTE (poniendo su dedo en su nariz moviéndole la nariz rápidamente)

Pan: af af (ganas de estornudar, mientras Kira aumentaba los zumbidos) af, AAAF (a punto de estornudar) CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (estornudo) jejeje.

Kira: jeje salud querida (sonriendo) (pensando: _creo que ya tengo la fórmula para hacerla feliz, me encanta verla sonreír_ )

 **NUEVO CAPI COMPAAAA**

 **INFORMO EN MUY POCO TIEMPO HABRA UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE QUE TENGO QUE DARLES, DE VERDAD ES IMPORTANTE.**

 **ADEMAS QUE LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE LAS LLEBE ALGUNAS DE MIS HISTORIAS A Wattpad. Aunque espero que la toxicidad no afecte en nada.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE EN SERIO.**

 **CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**


End file.
